Songs and Dance or How Tony Wins Hearts
by SekeyHotai
Summary: Sometimes Tony forgets that the rest of the Avengers can walk into the lab at any given time. Contains slash and fluffiness. You have been warned.


AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Avengers story and my first story that I've written in a while. Anyway be patient with me. Criticism is welcome but flames will be unacceptable. Also this will most likely be a two-shot maybe more depending how I feel and if guys like it enough.

Pairings: Science Boyfriends, ThorSteve and Natasha/Clint friendship

Obviously I do not own any of these characters or the songs mentioned here. They belong to their respective owners. I am simply a lowly college kid with an idea.

Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

It had started out as just another normal day for Bruce. He woke up, did his morning routine, ate some breakfast and then proceeded to the lab for another fun filled day of science and Tony. Everything was going just as Bruce predicted it would. He'd been reading up on some new science journals about Gamma radiation research and Tony was...well...Tony. The only unusual thing that Bruce noticed was that Tony's music was not the typical Def Leopard, Led Zepplin, or Black Sabbath. Instead Tony had Jarvis playing a mellower (in comparison) playlist. Bruce had simply assumed that Tony was being more accommodating towards him and the "Big Guy", as Tony called him. Oh, how wrong he was. An upbeat pop song suddenly began to play. It reminded Bruce of older boy bands from the 90's that had all the pre-teen girls in a tizzy.

"Tony, what on earth are we listening to?" Bruce asked simply.

"Hmm?"

Bruce sighed and looked across the lab to where Tony was fiddling with some wire and what looked like parts from Clint's bow. What is he doing with-never mind. I really don't want to know. Bruce just shook his head and went back to his reading. "Tony. What is this?"

"Do you like it, Brucie? It's a song by some band called... uh, One Direction, I think."

Tony looked at Bruce with his best puppy dog eyes and Bruce just couldn't stand to say the song grated on his nerves. "Sure, it's great." Tony gave a near blinging smile and returned to whatever it was he was doing to Clint's bow. As long as he doesn't destroy it we should be fine... Well as long as Clint has no idea it's down here and he's messing with it, that is. Bruce just shook his head again and focused once more on his reading. After a couple of minutes both scientists were back in their own little worlds and wholly focused on their individual tasks.

Suddenly a song with a very distinct beat started playing and before Bruce had time to register what exactly was happening, his lab chair was pulled into the center of the room and Tony was singing and dancing around him.

"I love myself. I want you to love me. When I'm feelin' down. I want you above me..."

Bruce was too shocked to say anything. His mind was still stuck on algorithms and Gamma radiation. Slowly as his mind caught onto what was going on, he was able to discern the lyrics to the song Tony was actually singing to him and he immediately felt his face go bright red.

"I search myself. I want you to find me. I forget myself. I want you to remind me..."

Bruce knew what was coming next and, of course, that was the moment the rest of the Avengers decided to show up.

"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you. I touch myself. I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

Tony wasn't paying any mind that they had any company, his eyes were focused solely on Bruce and nothing else. Bruce was too embarrassed to look at the other Avengers but if he had, he would see a plethora of interesting expressions. Natasha and Clint looked confused and somewhat perturbed, Steve just looked outright lost, and Thor appeared to be rather amused.

"Oh God. Is that Tony?" asked Clint as he looked slowly towards Natasha.

"Yeah."

"And is he singing 'I Touch Myself' to Bruce while attempting to dance Bruce out of that chair?"

"It would appear so."

"Natasha, do you have any bleach that I can borrow?"

"No. Why?"

"I think I'm gonna have to use it on my eyes... and ears... and brain." Clint looked at Natasha with the most horrified expression she had seen in a long time.

"So this is what our dear Brothers of Science have been up to? It looks rather fun! Steve! Shall we join them in their merriment?" Thor turned expectantly towards his gawking Captain.

"W-what?!" Steve spluttered. Fortunately for the Spangled hero, the song came to an end. Tony finally seemed to notice the other Avengers.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tony glanced around the lab looking as innocently as he possibly could.

"We were originally coming to see if you knew what happened with Clint's bow, but clearly we stepped into one of your attempts to court Bruce." Natasha turned to look questionably at Bruce.

"What? Noooo. That's not it at all guys."

"Really, Tony? Then why is this playlist called 'Songs to Woo Bruce'?" Natasha deadpanned.

"Oh. Uh. Huh." Tony looked nervously between the Avengers and the still blushing radiation specialist. Since he had started singing, Bruce had not said a word. Tony hoped he hadn't scared the doctor away. He really liked Bruce and had no idea how to tell him so; he'd decided to sing his feelings out to the shy doctor. Tony turned hopeful eyes to the bespectacled man. "Bruce?"

Bruce slowly got out of his lab chair and stood, gazing at Tony. He slowly walked towards the engineer and as soon as he was standing right in front of him, Bruce looked at Tony's beautiful brown eyes and said in a nearly inaudible voice, "I want you. I don't want anybody else. And when I think about you. I touch myself." He couldn't help looking away from Tony in embarrassment at that point, his face practically glowing red. Tony gently took Bruce's face in his hands and kissed him softly, chastely. When they pulled away and looked at the other Avengers to gauge their reactions, it seemed that Thor had taken their lead and was giving Steve a similar kiss. Clint simply shrugged and gave them a thumbs up. Natasha looked at the two new couples in the room and rolled her eyes.

"It's about time you got together. I swear, if I saw Tony and Thor make goo-goo eyes at you guys one more time, I was going to lock all of you in a room together until you either starved or figured everything out." Natasha told them seriously, but then smiled. "Congrats, guys."

The Avengers stood in comfortable silence for a moment, until someone spoke up.

"So who wants to tell Fury?"

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue it with a chapter that has Fury's reaction?


End file.
